A Guide to Resident Evil Denominations
by GieGie
Summary: A Summary of the denominations in the RE Fandom. From Leonians to Jillish Rabbi's, we've got it all here. XD!
1. Leonism

_**A Guide to Resident Evil Denominations**_

_**By GieGie**_

_Note: This is an observation made of the whole of the Resident Evil fandom made from my own point of view and is not to be taken offensively. If you DO take it in such a way, then it would be best that you simply not read it. Any flames started by this story or something I've said in it, rather than civil discussions, shall be promptly ignored. And yes, I DO reserve the right to define what I mean by civil when determining if an argument is such or not._

_Preface: This is more or less simply an attempt into understanding the psychology of the RE Fandom over all, and after interactions with several of them, I've come to several conclusions. Most of the Fandom seems to be split into 'denominations' and those denominations seem to be split into 'sects' for shipping characters as a pair._

_So I have decided to try and describe each denomination here in this guide, starting in no particular order with Leon S. Kennedy and going from there. Once again, this is __**not**__ an attempt to flame anyone, but is simply an observation by myself overall of the Fandom._

_**Chapter One - Leonism; The Leonian Disciples**_

_**Leonism**__ - [__**lee**__-on-iz-uhm_

-noun

One of the largest denominations of the Resident Evil Fandom. Members of this sect adhere to the ideologies of Leon S. Kennedy, and the aspects surrounding his actions and events in the games, alignments, and involvements with other characters.

_**Leonian**__ - [lee-__**oh**__-nee-ahn_

-noun

A fan of Leon S. Kennedy from the games Resident Evil 2, Gaiden, and 4, Leon is a character that started out as a rookie cop and winded up a government agent, though the transformation between the two professions is still left to be questioned.

After the release of Resident Evil 4, the numbers in this cult group grew in leaps and bounds, and most members adhered more to the principles of the RE4 ideology presented by the new idol of Leon rather than the classic, which eventually broke the denomination into two sects, those who stayed true to the original version of their God and those who adhered more to his newer form.

While the split wasn't disastrous for the religion as a whole, complications have arisen from it, especially from newer members who insist to others that the form to be worshiped completely is only the RE4 ideology and that the RE2 ideology is to be ignored completely.

Still, members of this massive denomination are usually fairly kind to one another, and whenever an argument ensues between them, things may flare up, but seemingly calm themselves down rather quickly due to most Leonians having a more friendly nature than not.

_**Outside Relationships**_: Leonians make good friends with most outside denominations, and very rarely have trouble accepting their beliefs unless completely ungrounded.

_**Sects of Leonism**_

_**Cleonism**__ - [__**klee**__-on-iz-uhm_

-noun

A sect of Leonism that believes in the ultimate romantic pairing of Leon and the character Claire Redfield as the OTP of the series. Members of this sect are not only predominantly RE2 veterans, but also mostly female. This is the only sect under Leonism to have become large enough to make a name for itself which is almost universally known.

_**Cleonist**__ - [klee-__**oh**__-niyzt_

-noun

Member of the Cleonism sect in which LeonxClaire is followed as the true match of Leonism when it comes to romantic endeavors. The arguments based around this reasoning usually stems from the possibility of the two as a pair, as well as their lasting relationship throughout the series. While Leon never appeared in the game Code Veronica: X, Claire Redfield mentions that she knows him, and proves that she has since been in touch with him since their initial meeting in RE2.

Most Cleonians rationalize their beliefs through careful observation of the events in the series, rather than taking to heart 'what you see is what you get'. The influence of the female counterpart deity in their sect has led them to be able to do this successfully with down to Earth thinking, much like the character Claire Redfield.

Still, however, as is true of Claire Redfield and her sometimes impulsive behavior, members can also snap fiercely at those who threaten their beliefs, and do so with fervor. One of the most hated points of view a person could take is bringing up the fact that Claire was never mentioned in RE4, and therefore has no relationship or attachment with Leon outside of perhaps platonic, and they refuse to admit that this holds any weight at all.

_**Leonian Views of Cleonism**_Leonians, depending on the varied beliefs of it's massive numbers, give a varied reaction to Cleonists as a whole. However this is to be expected as the whole of the Leonian denomination is highly diversified.

_**Lada**__ - [__**lay**__-duh_

-noun

Sect of Leonism that views Leon and the Character of Ada Wong as the OTP pairing. Members are predominantly RE2 veterans, but numbers consist of male and female, though it's arguable that, because of the female counterpart deity, most members are male.

_**Ladakite **__- [lay-__**duh**__-kahyt_

-noun

Member of the Lada sect of Leonism. Members hold their views of Leon being romantically involved with Ada Wong in high regard, and as the influence of the female counterpart, look down on those they deem unworthy of themselves, especially of Cleonists.

Due to the large number of Ladakites stemming from the RE2 ideology, and the events that take place in primarily the Leon B scenario of that game, Ladakites have developed a strong sense of unshakeable faith in their pairing seemingly, but due to the premise of events taking place in the RE4 ideology, many of them have been faced with a question as to if their beliefs are true or not.

However, having known that their female counterpart deity was mysterious and questionable in motivations from the beginning, they may have prepared themselves for this possibility arising from the beginning.

As the female counterpart influences, their methods of arguing their terms of belief stubbornly refuses to allow them to either admit to any point that may be correct of their own, maintaining their superiority over the debater, or causes them to say what they will to make them seem valid as they themselves know not the mystery of their Goddess. Seemingly as hard as it is to second guess such a mysterious deity however, Ladakites stop at nothing to apparently try to get their point across, no matter what the means.

_**Leonian Views of Lada**_: Lada seems to be a bit more established than Cleonism due to the fact that the two deities have shared a more complex relationship, and due to this fact, Lada seems to be the default for most of Leonism when it comes to shipping views of couples in the denomination. However, Cleonism, though it has been slightly overlooked, holds just as much favor, and therefore the reaction to the two sects is the same.

_**Ashleon **__-__**ash**__-lee-on_

-noun

Sect of Leonism in which members believe in the pairing of Leon with Ashley Graham as the OTP match of Leonism. Members are mostly newcomers to the games which have just joined the Fandom with RE4, and are predominantly females of young ages.

_**Ashleonites**__ - [ash-__**lee**__-on-iyte_

-noun

Members of Ashleon that believe in the pairing of Leon and Ashley Graham as the OTP of the denomination. Members are usually very sweet tempered as would be evidenced by the influence of their Goddess deity, and are mostly comprised of young female fans of the series who joined the Fandom because of the RE4 ideology, knowing little of the past history of the games in several cases.

Because of the influence of the Goddess counterpart, members rarely ever argue their points further with other sects of the denomination, and as such, not many have stood out. But most members suffer the arguments of Leon's duty versus his personal life, the age difference between the two deities, and also, the God's denial of the Goddess's proposition presented by the RE4 ideology.

The smallest sect of Leonism, Ashleon seems a bit scattered because of the huge arguments against it, not to mention because of the overall dislike of the Goddess by the Fandom as a whole.

_**Leonian Views of Ashleon**_: Being that the Leonian denomination is split into two different orders essentially by the very Goddess this sect hails from, the Leonian views of Ashleon, not to mention that of Cleonism and Lada, is not very high where Leonism is concerned. Usually, only the ones who hold the RE4 ideology highest in Leonism look upon Ashleons with any favor, and they have to be non-Ladakites first.


	2. Christianism

_**Chapter Two - Christianism; Christians at their Finest**_

_**Christianism**__ - [__**kris**__-ti-ahn-iz-uhm_

-noun

One of the largest denominations of the Resident Evil Fandom. Members of this sect adhere to the ideologies of Chris Redfield, and the aspects surrounding his actions and events in the games, alignments, and involvements with other characters.

_**Christian **__- [__**kris**__-ti-uhn_

-noun

Members of the Christianism denomination of the RE Fandom. Members adhere to the ideologies set forth by the games Resident Evil (Original), Code Veronica: X, Remake, Umbrella Chronicles, and the upcoming Resident Evil 5.

A survivor of the original game and a former member of S.T.A.R.S., little is known of Chris Redfield's career after he left Racoon City save that he joined an Umbrella Resistance Group wherein he joined team members in engaging affairs against Umbrella to stop them from plaguing the world with their biowarfare. With the upcoming release of RE5, it is apparent that Chris has joined an organization called the B.S.A.A., but the initials it stands for have yet to be explained.

Members of the denomination have no trouble in holding their ground against other denominations if things come down to it, though it rarely does as Christianism is the most accepted of all denominations. It is the oldest among the Fandom besides the Jillish, and when it comes to shipping, the sect of Chrisentines who follow both Chris and Jill Valentine, their sect stands above all in acceptance of OTP relationships among the Fandom.

Even still, trouble is brewing on the horizon for Christians as the new RE5 game will surely user in new members much the way RE4 did for Leonism. Whether this new ideology will split Christianism into two however remains to be seen, though it's theorized that of existing members in the fandom, RE4 Leonians will accept RE5 ideologies much more than any other ideologies among the Fandom.

_**Outside Relationships**_: Christians get along fairly well with those of other denominations, even Weskerites. Their friendly persona's and cheerful dispositions make them a welcome edition to any circle of friends.

_**Sects of Christianism**_

_**Chrisentine**__ - [__**kris**__-in-tyne_

-noun

Sect of Christianism that believes the Chris and Jill Valentine pairing to be the OTP match of Christianism. The sect is so old that the ideology is commonly accepted over every denomination in the fandom altogether.

_**Chrisenite**__ - [__**kris**__-in-iyt_

-noun

A member of Chrisentine sect that holds the pairing of Chris and Jill Valentine above all other possible pairings. The sect is so old that it's also a commonly accepted idea among all the other denominations as well, and stands as the example figure of OTP matches throughout the fandom.

No one ever quarrels with this belief, though some arguments have risen over _why_ and _how_ they make such a good couple.

Oddly enough, Christians seem more prone to Chrisentine than the Jillish, which are followers of the Goddess counterpart deity. Most Jillish have no qualms accepting Chrisentine, however like to expand their interests further into other God counterpart deities since Jill Valentine is one of the major Goddesses of the Fandom.

_**Christian Views of Chrisentine**_: Christians have absolutely no problem accepting this sect as one of its on in any manner, though opinions may change with the release of RE5.

_**Rebbis**__ - [__**re**__-bis_

-noun

Sect of Christians who believe in the pairing of Chris and Rebecca Chambers. Few and far between considering the strong establishment of Chrisentines, this sect is mostly comprised of members who do not adhere to one solid belief overall, or gather more than one belief for themselves. As such, it is not a typically noteworthy sect.

_**Rebbist**__ - [__**re**__-byst_

-noun

Member of the Rebbis sect. Because of the fact that members consist mostly of people hailing from other denominations, not much can be said for their beliefs overall as most generalize the couple as a simple 'what if' factor and nothing concrete.

_**Christian Views of Rebbis**_: Christians view the sect as an idealistic notion mostly instead of an actual sect. Members are not looked down upon nor shunned, though some scoff at the idea considering the entanglement of the God Billy Coen.


	3. Weskerism

_**Chapter Three - Weskerism; The Weskerian Profits**_

_**Weskerism**__ - [__**wesk**__-er-iz-uhm_

-noun

One of the largest denominations of the Resident Evil Fandom. Members of this sect adhere to the ideologies of Albert Wesker, and the aspects surrounding his actions and events in the games, alignments, and involvements with other characters.

_**Weskerite**__ - [wesk-er-iyte_

-noun

A member of the Weskerism denomination. Members adhere to the ideologies set forth by the games Resident Evil (original), Code Veronica: X, Remake, Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil 4, Umbrella Chronicles, and possibly Resident Evil 5.

Albert Wesker is considered to be the evil backbone of the entire series, and as such, has gathered many followers as well as haters. But most of the members of the denomination have no qualms with overpowering members of other denominations in order to defend their deity, as well as overpowering other members of their own denomination due to the unusually high amount of speculation surrounding the God which not all members agree on.

This being said, it is also nothing for the female members of the group to become envious of one another and seek ways to push said member from the denomination altogether. Due to all of these ways combined, Weskerites often seek friendship outside of their own denomination instead of looking for others to share their interests and beliefs with.

But members of this denomination, as the influence of their deity dictates, are fairly prone to logical thought and action, as well as practicality in some instances. Depending on the members goals, defending others in their own beliefs is also a Weskerites favorite past time, and they do so with ease.

_**Outside Relationships**_: Despite the loner quality of the deity of Weskerism, Weskerites find it easy to make friends with most outside denominations as long as their views are well grounded. When not, Weskerites tend to avoid the person, and while they may defend the Fandom's ideology, in many cases they take a less than caring attitude, i.e., "If they believe that Ashley and Leon got married right after RE4, let them. We know they're wrong."

_**Weskadism**__ - [wes-__**kay**__-dee-iz-uhm_

-noun

Sect of Weskerism devoted to the pairing of Wesker and Ada Wong as an OTP match. Most members of the sect adhere mostly to RE4 ideology among all others, sometimes using RE2 ideology to fuel their beliefs.

_**Weskadian**__ - [__**wes**__-kay-dee-ahn_

-noun

Member of Weskadism sect. Weskadians have much in common with Ladakites when it comes to the defense of their OTP match, and often bring up any excuse they can to suggest a pairing between the two deities. Most Weskadians are truly Adians at heart, and most of them adhere to the RE4 ideology. But because of the presence of the deity Leon Kennedy, Weskadians are somewhat sparce in numbers.

Also, despite the commonalities, Weskadians don't typically get along with Ladakites due to opposing beliefs in who should be the God counterpart deity. When such problems arise, very rarely do Weskadians employ the methods used by Weskerites to defend themselves, and instead, use the same methods employed by Ladakites, though they seem to make more sense in their arguments due to the influence of the God counterpart deity.

_**Weskerism Views of Weskadism**_: Weskerites tend to look down on most of its sects overall, and unless a particular use can be gathered from them, Weskerites don't typically count any of its sects as noteworthy. This is very true of Weskadism. In fact, sometimes the disdain can be so severe that Weskerites will always claim the member of the sect hails from the denomination of the Goddess counterpart deity as they only harbor affection for the God and nothing more.

_**Jesker**__ - [__**jes**__-ker_

-noun

Sect of Weskerism devoted to the ideas that Wesker and the character Jill Valentine are a pair. Some believe this to be an OTP match while most others believe it to simply be a passing interest by either the God counterpart deity, the Goddess, or both.

_**Jeskerian**__ - [jes-__**keer**__-e-ahn_

-noun

Member of the Jesker sect. Jeskerians are very divided amongst themselves as some only adhere to the beliefs in passing fancies and others take a more serious approach to it. Because of the qualms within the sect, it has never grown very large, especially due to the strongly established existence of Chrisentine, preventing most Jesker arguments from bearing any real weight.

Outside opinions on the beliefs of this sect probably gather the most universally diverse of all denominations, ranging from genuine interest to disgust, causing another problem stacked against Jesker's attempt at growing larger and gaining a foothold in the Fandom overall.

Due to these odds against them, the majority of the members usually don't stick their feet out to be stepped on by other denominations, and instead, elect to stay in the shadows. The strongest arguments most Jeskerians make are revolved around the two deities Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield, saying that their hate of each other stems in some part from their affections of the Goddess counterpart deity to the sect, Jill Valentine.

_**Weskerism Views of Jesker**_: Once again, most Weskerites have a low opinion of Jesker and ignore the sect as a whole, usually not taking any of the sects arguments seriously.

_**Wesecca**__ - [__**wes**__-ek-ah_

-noun

Sect of Weskerism revolving around th idea of Wesker and Rebecca Chambers being an OTP match. Members of this sect are actually fairly devoted to their following and make rather nice, logical arguments when it comes to defending their beliefs.

_**Weseccan**__ - [wes-__**ek**__-ahn_

-noun

Member of Wesecca. Weseccans usually harbor the idea that, because of their completely polar opposite natures, Albert Wesker and Rebecca Chambers would make an interesting pairing, and that at the least would probably last a bit longer than the other possibilities out there, more than likely due to the Goddess counterpart's sweet and forgiving nature.

Weseccan's are comprised of people from all different walks of life, but mostly older, more experienced people seem to make their numbers due to the psychologies behind the two characters and their pairings together. As well, the numbers of members seem to be primarily female, though there are a few male who seem to enjoy at least the idea of the couple.

Overall, this pairing is more than likely the least argued against, either because other denominations would be curious as to what would happen, or find it so ludicrous that they can't take it seriously. But when it _is_ argued upon, usually a common ground can never be found between the two opposing sides, and Weseccan's defend themselves without problem for the most part.

_**Weskerism Views on Wesecca**_: Wesecca is most likely the most accepted of sects among Weskerites, or it is completely dismissed altogether depending on the mind set of the Weskerite.

_**Clesker**__ - [__**kles**__-ker_

-noun

Sect of Weskerism in which members ship the pairing of Wesker and Claire Redfield. Shipping usually is not of an OTP nature, but more along the lines of simple depravity of mind. Most members aren't even that, making the sect nearly completely nothing more than an ideology, much to the delight of both Weskerites and Clarians both.

_**Cleskerian**__ - [kles-__**ker**__-e-ahn_

-noun

A member of the Clesker sect. Cleskerians are actually members of other larger sects who take the idea of Wesker being paired with his archenemies sister as being something simply provocative for reasons unknown to most other denominations. Because of the large walk into the world of rape this sects beliefs take, many members opt to either hide themselves behind their true denomination, or do not claim it as an ideology they listen to at all.

Because they know they'd be proving they were fucking crazy if they did.

Because of this, Clesker is a sect left behind in the dust, as nearly no one claims it, and with much relief to both Weskerites and Clarians, as well as to nearly every other denomination to boot. However, in the cases of those who believe Wesker and Claire Redfield would actually work together well as a couple without some extent of rape involved, even then, the members sanity is questioned, causing Clesker to fall at the bottom of the put when it comes to sects in the Weskerism denomination, not to mention the entire Fandom overall.

_**Weskerism Views on Clesker**_: Of all the sects of Weskerism, Weskerites loath the Clesker sect the most, instead of simply showing disdain to it. The majority of Weskerites do not see their deity as being a rapist, and will viciously attack those members on sight who do. Therefore, to the denomination, Clesker is one to be destroyed. In the cases of members who believe the two fit together without some extent of rape, Weskerites still view their opinions lowly.


	4. Billinity

_**Chapter Four - Billinity; The Mysterious Billinian Monks**_

_**Billinity**__ - [bill-in-ih-tee_

-noun

A denomination of the Resident Evil Fandom. Members of this sect adhere to the ideologies of Billy Coen, and the aspects surrounding his actions and events in the games, alignments, and involvements with other characters.

_**Billinian**__ - [bill-in-e-ahn_

-noun

A member of the Billinity denomination, Billinians are mostly comprised of regular, passing fans to the series who do not look more closely into the plot, or who consider themselves a fan of many different things. Most Billinians have secondary and even third religions in other fandoms besides the Resident Evil one.

A trademark of Billinians is their penchant for being able to disappear easily much like their deity, and though you may know one for a while, chances are you'll never see them again after enough time has passed.

Few and far in between, Billinity's members seem a bit scattered, probably due to the fact that their deity is not a major player in the fandom overall, though when he is liked, he is liked seriously. Even still, Billinity probably catches more 'drifters', that is, members of other denominations who admire or like the deity, than almost any other denomination, of males anyway.

_**Outside Relationships**_: Billinity has odd outside relationships. Since the members are so scattered, and seem to disappear as quickly as they show up, it all depends on the person. You're more than likely truly blessed if you can meet a Billinian and actually keep them as a friend for a long amount of time.

_**Billecca**__ - [__**bill**__-ek-ah_

-noun

Sect of Billinity where members believe in the pairing of Billy Coen with the Goddess Counterpart Rebecca Chambers. Most members adhere to the RE0 ideology, and also choose to ship the two together as a couple out of lack of other tangible options to the God.

_**Billeccan**__ - [bill-__**ek**__-ahn_

-noun

Member of Billecca. Because of the Gods sole appearance in one game, though he's had a second appearance in the Umbrella Chronicles ideology since then though in the same scenario based storyline, most Billinians adhere to the pairing of Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers as an OTP match. However, some do not adhere to this pairing at all.

Some Billinians refuse to believe that Billy should be paired with Rebecca Chambers either out of dislike for the Goddess Counterpart deity, or because they have other ideas in mind for the God. Even still, Billeccans persist on, having a strong foothold in the denomination because of the sense the pairing makes, and because of the ideology they presented together and set forth in RE0.

_**Billinity Views on Billecca**_: Most Billinians accept the Billeccan sect as a whole due to the premise of the pairing and the ideology. Only few harbor any dislike for it, but arguments never raise due to the scattered nature of the Billinian denomination.


End file.
